marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Defenders Vol 1 11
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Roy Thomas | CoverArtist1 = Sal Buscema | CoverArtist2 = Frank Bolle | Quotation = The record of the Defenders has been a proud one so far. I am certain that whatever the future may bring, nothing will ever change that. | Speaker = Doctor Strange | StoryTitle1 = A Dark and Stormy Knight | Writer1_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Frank Bolle | Colourist1_1 = George Roussos | Letterer1_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Letterer1_2 = Tom Orz | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * (body only) * Abdul Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** Items: * * * * * * * ** * | Synopsis1 = Continuing from the events of ... The Defenders and the Avengers have defeated Dormammu and Loki and have reclaimed the Evil Eye. Dr. Strange, not wanting the world at large to know of the Defenders existence erases Nick Fury's mind before he and his fellow Defenders depart from the Avengers in order to attempt to free their comrade the Black Knight. Returning to Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, Dr. Strange uses the eye on the stone statue of the Black Knight. Strange himself is turned into a statue and his astral form explores the other worldly domain that held the Knight's soul. Not finding it there, Dr. Strange returns to tell his friends when they all find themselves transported to the 12th Century in the middle of the Crusades. There they are met by the Black Knight, who is alive and well and living through the body of one of his ancestors. Escaping an army of attacking Arabs and their Gnome warrior Temax, the Defenders are told what is going on: That Mordred the Evil has betrayed King Richard the Lion Hearted to the Arabs and his is now their prisoner. Disguising themselves the Defenders sneak into the Arab's castle and end up fighting an army of Gnomes and to free King Richard from Mordred and the Arab mystic named Chandu. During the battle, the Defenders manage to defeat the gnomes after discovering their weakness to be water. However, during the battle the Evil Eye is taken from Dr. Strange by Mordred who is about to use the device when suddenly Pastor John (Who is from a time before he possessed the Evil Eye itself) appears to seize the device. With Mordred defeated, the Black Knight decides to stay behind and continue to fight in the Crusades, and Pastor John returns the Avengers to their own time. Once back in their own time, Hawkeye, Hulk, Sub-Mariner and the Silver Surfer all decide to leave the Defenders, leaving Dr. Strange and Valkyrie behind. | Notes = * Cover art by Buscema and Bolle.http://comics.ha.com/c/item.zx?saleNo=7039&lotIdNo=161003#Photo * Letters (story pages): Saladino (uncredited) page 1, Orz pages 2-19. * Final segment of the Avengers/Defenders War. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}